NeighBors!
by savethesalmon
Summary: Pinkie Pie is transported into a mysterious new world, the LAND DOWN UNDER. That's not all, she also meets up with the cast of Neighbours! But not all is fun and games, and a certain pony shows up to put Punkie back in her place! Who will it be?


**Neighbors!**

**It was a day like any other day in Australia, HOT, DRY, and **_CRAWLING_ **with BUGS. Sarah, whom I shall assume is a character on Neighbors, was taking a stroll through her high school. **

"**Hello!" She said, quite Australianly, to her best friend Kyle.**

"**Hello!" Said Kyle, also quite Australianly. **

**Sarah was always delighted to see her neighbor, seeing as that was the premise of the show. **

"**Have you seen a pink pony running around? With wild, pink, curly hair?" Kyle exclaimed excitedly. Sarah rolled her eyes… Kyle was **_SO _**stupid sometimes… **

"**Noyr, Kyle. Don't be so STUPID." She muttered in a very Australian fashion. **

"**Parti thyme!" A very unAustralian voice declared, quite unAustralianly.**

"**Oh Noyr " thought Sarah, quite loudly. Maybe Kyle wasn't being stupid… Maybe he… Was right… **

"**See! See what I'm talking about? I hear a foreigner! And she's pink!" Kyle screamed, close to tears now. He had never seen a foreigner. Or a pony. Or anything pink. He didn't like situations like this. They made him… Uncomfortable… For multiple reasons… Including the fact that the pony was talking… But not just that… Other things too. **

** "Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie and I'm going to back you into cup cakes, LOL!" Axclaimed the equines. "Uh-oh thought Kyle, this could not be a good thing, not in Australia, not anywhere.**

** "Run!" said Sara, sounding exactly like princess celestia in… season 1… episode 26. But Kyle didn't want to run because he was too good at surf boarding to waste his time running and he was pretty? It… It seemed he would have to… Walk… **

"**Kyle, you IDGIT! You need to run NAO!" Sara cried. She hadn't bothered to run herself, but she didn't think the problem was THAT severe. She just wanted Kyle to leave because… She had a secret crush… On Ryan. Ryan was supposed to meet her thar, and she didn't want that STEWPID Kyle to be there when he did. **

"**We need to closed the portal to Equestrian soon or more ponies will come threw and they will overpopulate l_ike _cane toads!" –Exclaimed Ryan, who had just showed up suddenly unannounced**

"**Who wants some CAKE? It's got dingo meat in it, just for you silly Australians!" Pinkie exclaimed, clearly about to lose her temper over the frustrating situation at hand. She wished she never came… She was so unwelcome here… **

"**Um… Pinkie… Could you please… Come back?" Whispered a voice out of seeming nowhere. Then Pinkie looked above her, only to see… FLUTTERSHY! She must have flown above her when she wasn't looking… Fluttershy was sneaky like that… **_TOO_** sneaky…  
"Twilight Sparkle~!" Said Fluttershy, sounding just like Princes celstia in season 1 episode 11 ("The Perfect Swarm") But she wasn't talking to Twilight because she wasn't there, (she was reading…books, of course!), instead she was speaking to Pinkie Pie because she was mad at her because she was killing Kyle because Kyle doesn't like pink because he thinks it's gay. **

**So Pinkie packed up her Dentist equipment and opened the portal once again. She obediently left as soon as possible because she was afraid of Fluttershy (who isn't?111) / **

"**Kyle you stupid ISGIT you ruined my date with Ryan" Sarah shouted, crying all over the place and making the ground slightly soggy. **

"**I still… Love you… I guess…." Said Ryan, very Australianly and rudely. **

"**Let's git MARRIED then!" Sarah exclaimed, as she slipped on the puddle of her own tears. **

_**TWO MINUTES LATER**_

"**I do!"**

"**I do too… I guess… Sort of…" Ryan said. **

"**I now pronounce you Husband and Wife… I guess" said Kyle, who was legally allowed to marry them because he was TRULY Australian. **

**Fluttershy was weeping quietly in the corner because she loved weddings and Pinkie forgot to leave the portal open for her.**

**FIN.**

_**Author's Note- Thanks for reading, you guys! Sorry if it's not good... I have... Dyslexia and English... Isn't my first language... It feels good to get that off my chest. Anyway, this is a story I have wanted to write for some time now! It only took about 13 hours (excluding revisions) so I'd say it's pretty good for so little time. Anyway, this story is sort of personal, so please don't try to joke around with it. I'm dedicating this to my Uncle. He's not dead, but he's pretty lazy, so he might as well be. You hear that, Uncle Ed? Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! For every review I get I will donate a dollar to the American Red Cross! Also, I thought you should listen to this and read these lyrics. I was listening to this song while I wrote this. It really... Moved me. **_

http: .com/ watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM&ob=av3e (without the spaces)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?Leading you down into my core where I've become so numbWithout a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere coldUntil you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up(Wake me up inside)I can't wake up(Wake me up inside)Save me(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
Wake me up(Bid my blood to run)I can't wake up(Before I come undone)Save me(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
Now that I know what I'm withoutYou can't just leave meBreathe into me and make me realBring me to life  
Wake me up(Wake me up inside)I can't wake up(Wake me up inside)Save me(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
Wake me up(Bid my blood to run)I can't wake up(Before I come undone)Save me(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
I've been living a lieThere's nothing insideBring me to life  
Frozen inside without your touchWithout your love, darlingOnly you are the life among the dead  
All this time, I can't believe I couldn't seeKept in the dark but you were there in front of meI've been sleeping a thousand years it seemsGot to open my eyes to everything  
Without thought, without voice, without a soulDon't let me die hereThere must be something moreBring me to life  
Wake me up(Wake me up inside)I can't wake up(Wake me up inside)Save me(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
Wake me up(Bid my blood to run)I can't wake up(Before I come undone)Save me(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
I've been living a lieThere's nothing insideBring me to life

_**Thank you for reading! Have a nice day! **_


End file.
